


Kirai Kirai Jiga Hidai but Radiance

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Lyrics [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Kirai Kirai Jiga Hidai - Kurage-P (Song)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, English, Lyric Replacement, OK To Comment, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: literally just Kurage-P's キライ・キライ・ジガヒダイ but rewritten from the Radiance's perspective
Series: Random Lyrics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793155
Kudos: 4





	Kirai Kirai Jiga Hidai but Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [キライ・キライ・ジガヒダイ！(Kirai Kirai Jiga Hidai)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643753) by くらげP (Kurage-P). 



You know the guy called the Pale King? I hate him!

Constantly pretends to be nice

Does he really think he’s better than I am?

Oh how—he treats—me as if I were trash!

That King who all the bugs like, yeah, I hate him!

Taking credit for things I did

Stole my idea to unite all of them

He’s full—of crap—of crap, of crap, of crap

In that respect, I am totally different!

I’m original and I don’t mean to brag—

But I am not like that Pale King

Although, although,

Although! Although! Although!

Aargh!

Come on, love me now! Come on, love me now!

‘Cuz I deserve it way more than he

If I just pop up into your dreams

You will have no choice but to see!

Aargh!

Come on, praise me now! Come on, praise me now!

And if you won’t, I know what to do:

I just have to take a leaf from the Pale King’s book

And stomp on his kingdom like the trash that it’s worth!

On second thought, all of bugkind? I hate them!

Resisting so annoyingly

They always pay attention to each other’s feelings

Even—though they—should come and look at me!

From all of you, I am totally unique!

I’ve an ego at which you should take a peek!

I’m not a relic from the past

Come on, come on,

Come on and look at me!

Aargh!

Come on, love me now! Come on, love me now!

‘Cuz I deserve it way more than ye

Just let me take over your dreams

So you can finally love me

Hey!

Come on, praise me now! Come on, praise me now!

Is all this effort still not enough?

If you won’t submit and grovel in my light

Then I’ll make you listen; empathize with my plight!

(I shall do a rap.)

I hate it! I hate it!

I’ve gotten so big

But ain’t nobody wanna join in on my shindig

I don’t care if

They don’t want it

The Radiance

Always gets her way, no matter what, man!

I am not a bad influence

Although, although,

Although, although, although…

Ah,

Please forgive me now; please forgive me now

Because nobody’s left here but I

Maybe this is just too great a size?

Hey… Hey… Hey…

Aargh!

Won’t you love me now?! Won’t you love me now?!

‘Cuz I deserve it way more than ye

Enter the hivemind and start groveling

My ego needs feeding

Aargh!

Won’t you praise me now?! Won’t you praise me now?!

Wait a minute, just where did ye go?

In a world where I shine without any darkness

The meaning of ‘light’ itself becomes forgotten!


End file.
